The Pool of Green
by Ice-Ari
Summary: As eyes are the windows to the souls, thus Heero and Trowa attempt to learn more about each other by staring into each other eyes. One-shot. 1x3x1. Yaoi.


Hi, here's another old fic of mine.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

This fic is specially dedicated to : Neesan Tracy, Neesan Uni, Puck and Trowa-admin.

Notes: 1x3x1, yaoi, alternating POVs

Heero's POV is in regular font

_Trowa's POV is in italics_

**The Pool of Green**

There was a knock, then with a click my room door opened, and I heard sound of footsteps encroaching into my territory. I knew someone had entered my room, but I did not even bother to look up, I just continued typing away at my laptop. As I thought that it was just the usual entrance of my ever-talkative roommate, Duo, who was always trying to start some impractical conversation, and to me every second of the time is too precious to be wasted on such trivial matters. At times, he could be such an annoying disturbance! But weirdly, Duo was too quiet today... almost noiseless... It was so unlike him, to walk into our room in such a humane way, he normally just tore in like a hurricane.

The person walked to my side, and I could feel his eyes watching my every move...

By now, I realised that it could not be Duo. Duo could never stay quiet this long, so I looked up and returned the gaze.

It was Trowa...

I suddenly realised how mysterious his eyes were... just like the rest of him...

Those dark green emerald orbs were so... so... empty, totally without any visible sign of life. They were totally expressionless and just seemed to be two bottomless pits, but... yet they are so beautiful and enchanting...

A sudden stroke of desire rushed through me. A desire within me! How could this be possible? How could a perfect soldier like me, have such a hidden desire? How could I succumb to any form of temptation? I thought all my training had already wiped out all those unnecessary attachments, all those extra wants... but... I guess I was wrong... very wrong...

Just staring in those leafy-green eyes was enough to cause a sudden build-up in lust... I wanted him... I yeaned for him... and most of all I wished for his happiness, to see him smile, to see those eyes of his lit up... to see life in those eyes... eyes that should be belonged to the dead, instead of one that was alive, one that was so gorgeous...

Staring into those silent eyes of his, into that seemingly depthless pool of green that never expressed any feelings, made me wondered whether he is really a man of steel, a man so in control of himself, that nothing could shake him, or was he just wearing a mask?

----------

_I wanted to break away from his scrutiny, to set myself free from those analytical and judgemental eyes... but I could not... He fascinated me too much._

_He was a masterpiece. Every part of him seemed perfect wonderfully sculpted for the feasting of the human eyes._

_Heero Yuy... The Perfect Soldier..._

_But... but... I had to break away. I had to... or else... my mask might break._

_My mask, the protector of my heart, the shield of my soul... Had his eyes drilled passed my mask yet? Had he managed to catch a glimpse of my heart?_

_Suddenly, I panicked... I was worried. I could feel a sudden course of panic running through me..._

_However, as usual, my mask had saved me again. It prevents me from exposing anything more than what I wanted to._

_I guessed many would call me cold, but I preferred it did way. I needed the distance, for I would never ever count social skills as one of my stronger points. It was one of my personal security methods to prevent myself from getting hurt... and I was hurt constantly in the past..._

_Just the thoughts of it, sent another bout of shiver down my soul..._

_By now, I was feeling highly gratified to my mask. I was really thankful, that it had successfully prevented any form of leakage of the soul. I was relieved that no one had seen the fear that I was soaked in now... especially Heero..._

_I was not one of those wondrous people who could comprehend their feelings perfectly, but I knew just enough to understand the stronger emotions in me. I knew that there was and would always be a special place for Heero in my heart._

_I knew I admired him, but I did not dare do more than that. I was a Nobody. I had no right at all to ask more than hidden admiration within my heart..._

_But Heero, I do know that I loved you... I wondered how long I could suppress this strange new feeling I had... How long?_

----------

After moments of intense silence, and constant eyeing I managed to find my voice, "Trowa, you're back."

Trowa just stared back blankly at me and nodded.

I knew that something important must have happened, for it was so unlike Trowa to enter anyone room without an invitation. He normally just kept to himself... He hardly ever talked more than what was needed.

Furthermore, Trowa was supposed to be still on a mission, he should not be back so soon. Even I would not be able to complete such a tough mission within such a short space of time... Something must be wrong... gravely wrong...

I stood up and slowly walked towards the window.

With my back facing him, I asked in a plain monotone, "Why are you here?" My voice perfectly concealed every single bit of curiosity and worry that was coursing through me.

"Heero, Quatre just sent me a message informing me about the latest orders from the scientists."

"About what?"

"Battle plans. There's a massive change in all battle plans."

"Changes?"

Trowa nodded in reply.

"But normally, they only issue us the missions, leaving to us to decide on the most relevant and appropriate manner to carry out the missions."

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"They decided to cancel out all the recent mission orders."

"What? But why?"

"I aren't really sure too, but what Quatre said is that, some things gone wrong with both Duo's and Wufei's missions, and all communications with them is cut off. Most likely, they are in captive by now."

"What when wrong?"

"The scientists suspected that there's some foul play involved. But they aren't sure what, except there's some form of leakage our information, to the OZ."

I frowned. This was highly improbable; after all we were always very careful.

"Now what?" I turned back and looked at him, and was once again drowned in the pool of green...

----------

_It was odd. Heero had resumed his scrutiny of me. I could feel his eyes drilling holes through my mask..._

_Once again, I was lost to my hidden fear..._

----------

"Heero..." His sweet voice tore through the membrane of my thoughts...

After a long pause, he regained speaking, "Quatre was assigned to do a check on all our system, as for the two of us, we would have to work together in the meantime. We're supposed to distract the OZ, so as to buy time for Quatre to solve this present crisis."

I nodded, and then I questioned," How about the other two?"

"We can't do anything at this present moment. Its too risky, if we go now with the present leakage in information."

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Besides, I had reviewed this already, and I don't think anything great will happen to them, if we work fast." I could detect a tinge of worry in his voice. Trowa actually cared?

I nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, this is most probably the case. Those two will most likely be used as baits. Furthermore, with all this sudden changes in plans, we do not have to worry that they will tell on us."

Trowa tore away from my glance. With his back-facing me, he walked out of the room without a single word...

----------

_How could he actually say such a thing? His words were so cold, how could he? Did he not care for his team mates at all?_

_I thought we were all comrades in arms. How could he let the thought of Duo and Wufei betraying us enter his mind? How could he?_

_I did not know how to reply or what to say, so I just left him standing there._

_All I knew was that, I was disappointed. Was this how he felt about me too? Did he think that I might betray him too?_

_I never felt this hurt for a long time... This emotional pain inflicted by this very thought was a much more terrible thing, than any physical injury._

_But... but what else could be expected of Heero Yuy? After all he was a perfect soldier, a perfect killing machine._

----------

I felt my heart being squeezed all of a sudden. The pain was intensifying with every step he took away from me...

When he finally left the room, I felt as if my whole heart was being dug out from my very chest...

I did not know what had gotten into me, but I ran after him, and hug him from behind.

Trowa turned around and faced me in shock. His eyes widened, and I could finally see a glimpse of his true self, the real person behind the mask... He was even more attractive than I could ever imagine... much more...

I seemed to have lost total control of my self... Now, it was lust, no... it was love that was in control of my thoughts and actions.

I grabbed Trowa by his slender waist, leaned forth and kissed him on his lips, brushing across his lips somewhat hesitantly at first, but when he returned the kiss, I increased its intensity.

Finally when we broke apart for air, I could see Trowa smiling. It was a shy and hesitant smile, but... it was enough to drown me with its beauty... and best of all, at last I was able to witness the fabulous sight of dazzling lights in the clear pool of green...

THE END.


End file.
